


The Mind Palace: John's Wing.

by Rosie_Sherlock_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 04, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Sherlock_Watson/pseuds/Rosie_Sherlock_Watson
Summary: Just a little glimpse into some post series 4 mind palace angst





	The Mind Palace: John's Wing.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some fluffy angst.

In Sherlock's head, John is there.

Rosie is there.

They are sitting on the couch, not watching some insipid children's show while Rosie sleeps on Sherlock's chest. John and Sherlock sit in comfortable silence, simply thinking in each other's presence. It's these moments that Sherlock loves the most. When even the city seems to fall silent. As though London knows that these are the kinds of moments that deserve silent reverence. Rosie shifts and snuffles into Sherlock's neck. John looks over and smiles at the two of them, face soft and eyes full of love. The expression is one that makes Sherlock's chest glow with an emotion that he had not allowed himself to acknowledge until recently.  

In Sherlock's head, it's only been a couple of weeks- the happiest in his life, without a doubt- but he's still hesitant to initiate anything. John knows this, and he can see it in Sherlock's face whenever he wants to do something. John is clever like that, always able to read him when he really needs to be read. So John places his hand between the scant few inches between them on the couch, palm up, so Sherlock can place his hand in his and intertwine their fingers. They sit like that for a few more minutes- or maybe a few more hours, Sherlock isn't sure. Eventually, they get up and take Rosie to her room, formerly John's old room, and place her in the crib before going down to their bedroom, formerly Sherlock's old room.

In Sherlock's mind they exchange sleepy kisses and fall asleep in their bed and fall asleep tangled together. He falls asleep thinking on how it took them months to get past the events at Sherrinford. He falls asleep thinking about worth it all of this was. He falls asleep looking forward to the next night the spend like this.

In Sherlock's head, there will always be nights that they can spend like this. But in 221B, Sherlock is stretched out on the couch, slowly coming out of his mind palace and blinking his eyes open. He sits up and stands in one graceful movement before padding barefoot over to the kitchen. John and Rosie left hours ago, back to John's house in the suburbs, but John was here and made that thing with the peas and he packed the rest of it up and put it in the fridge, with a note saying  _Eat this before you do some disgusting experiment you posh git._ Sherlock allows himself to smile at John's insistence that eat the way he never would if John was here.

But John's not here.

And that's the problem.

So Sherlock goes into his- not their- bedroom and lays on the bed, trying to go to sleep for once in his life while in his head, he and John are waking up and starting another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
